Choices
by ghalicka
Summary: Naley Nathan and Haley have to make some decsions. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (I don't own any OTH characters) Regret.

Nathan and Haley home in silence after the fist game and loss of the season, both lost in their own thoughts.  
Haley (thinking): Should I say something, what will happen after we reach his house oh well lets just wait and see.  
Nathan (thinking); I just need something to take my mind off the game

Five minuets later they reach his house.  
Nathan: you want to come in?  
Haley: Are you sure?  
N: Yes I am sure come in. He said as he led her into his house. They sat on the couch quietly until Nathan looked at Haley and kissed her. After the kiss.  
H: What was that for?  
N: I have wanted to do that for the longest time. I need you now tonight  
H: Nathan I...  
N: Shh just feel then they made love and Haley couldn't have been happier.

The next morning Dan Scott sees his son and wife on the couch coming down to work. He didn't say anything just left.  
Dan (thinking): Shoe won't get her claws into him again I will make sure of it.

Nathan woke up and regret filled him.  
N (thinking): This was a mistake it is too soon. I will just let her down easy.  
N: Haley Haley wake up. He lightly shakes her awake.  
H: Huh oh hi. she reaches up to kiss him but he backs away. What is going on?  
N: Haley last night doesn't change anything it was a momentary lapse in judgment.  
H: What but...  
N: I think you should get dressed and leave I have to practice. Then he got up and left. And he never felt so low in his whole life.  
Five minuets later Haley ran out the house cry and straight to the person she could always count on.

On the next OTH  
A fight  
A surprise and a game  
More to come be patient it gets a lot better. This is a Naley fanfic

Chapter 2 Confrontations

Haley knocked on the door praying he was home.  
Lucas opening the door seeing Haley in her cheerleading uniform with tears running down her face: Oh my God Haley What happened are you okay? Do you want me to call an ambulance?  
H: No I am fine I just needed someone to talk to please can I come in?  
L: Yeah sure. Once they were seated and he got her a glass of water. Ok with you this upset I am assuming this has to do with Nathan so tell me what happened.  
H: I am an idiot. Last night he was upset about the game and when he came out of the gym I was waiting for him and he said usually after the game he walks home alone to think about things so I told him to call me if he wanted to talk. Well he invited me to walk home with him and when we got their one thing led to another and we made love. I was so happy. But this morning he woke me up and told me it was a mistake and a momentary lapse in judgment and then he told me to leave and said he had to practice. Then she burst into tears.  
L (thinking): I am going to hurt that son of a b.  
He pulled back. Listen Hales why don't you go wash up and we can work through this together. OK  
H: Ok and she went into his bathroom. Not thinking what he would do. When she got out she found a note but no Lucas.

Dear Hales,  
Their is someone I have to see. I know if I told you would have tried to stop me but I have to protect you. You shouldn't be treated this way I am going to make sure it stops.  
Love always,  
Luke

H (thinking) Oh no as she runs out the door.

Lucas finds Nathan at the gym and jumps him.  
L: You SOB I (Punch) will (punch) not (punch) let you (Punch) hurt her anymore (punch).  
Whitley who is in his office and hears the noise comes out and sees what is going on pulls Lucas off Nathan.  
W: What the hell is going on get off of him.  
N: Coach I Got it don't worry about it. He says licking his bloody lip and seeing how bad his eye is. I think Lucas and I need to talk.  
W: If you think I am going to leave you two alone right now you have had one to many blows to the head.  
N: It is ok I am fine. Luke and I need to talk that is all right Luke?  
L: Right.  
W: Fine I will be right in my office and if I find out you two have been fighting again you are both kicked off the team for the rest of the season. Got it.  
N and L: Yes coach.  
W: Nathan get some ice on that eye so you can see on Friday.  
After Nathan got ice him and Lucas talked.  
L: You need to make a decision because if you don't I will make it for you.  
N: You think this is easy for me. I love her but can't be with her. I love her but can't trust her. I see her hurting and I can't stop it.  
L: Bull s that is an excuse. No one will look out for her but me. So here is how it will be. You have one month to make a decision I am being more than generous and if you haven't made one by then I will make it for you. And you know what it will be  
N: Really and how will you enforce it?  
L: If it weren't for the season I would hit you right now. And if I have to I will get our dear old dad to help.  
N: You keep dad the hell away from Haley. Luke just got up and left. LUKE I MEAN IT!  
Haley came running into the gym just as Luke exited.  
H: Lucas what did you do she said seeing his bloody knuckles.  
L: Don't worry he is fine we just came to and understanding.  
Haley ran into the locker room where Nathan was cleaning up.  
H: Nathan I am sorry. I went to freshen up in the bathroom and when I came out he was gone.  
N: I deserved what I got so don't worry about it. I have to go and think.  
H: But...  
Nathan left.  
W: He will come around.  
H: I am not so sure.

Three weeks later. Haley and Nathan don't talk much and Haley has stopped eating and sleeping. Brooke and Lucas are working things out while trying to help Haley. But Brooke is worried about Haley. She is very withdrawn and no one will tell her what is going on. Nathan still hasn't made a decision and Lucas is getting upset.

At The game in the locker room beforehand.  
L: Dammit Nathan look at her he says as the watch the cheerleaders doing a routine. You have to make a decision because according to Brooke she isn't sleeping or eating and Brooke has to beg just to get her to come here. You have one week. The only reason you are still standing is because of her and Whitley's threat.  
N: I know one week. You both will have your answer then.

After the game Haley, Brooke and Lucas are in the girl's apartment.  
H: Luke I don't feel good I think I need to go to the doctor? But PLEASE don't tell Nathan you are taking me their Please I beg... and she collapsed.  
L: Oh my god Haley wake up Wake up. Brooke call 911.

At the hospital it is Brooke, Peyton, and Lucas waiting to hear information about Haley. The doctor come out and hour later. Peyton wanted to call Nathan but Lucas wouldn't let her.  
L: Is she ok.  
Dr.: She will be fine I am not allowed to tell you much just that she will be fine. If her immediate family gets here I can tell them. She has asked to see Lucas. Room 209 down the hall and to the left.  
L: Ok thanks I will be back he said the girls. When he enters her room. She opens her eyes.  
H: Please tell me you didn't call him.  
L: No I didn't but I should he deserves to know.  
H: Yes but I deserved to know when he got hurt and was in the hospital.  
L: Hales that is different he isn't on tour you were. Oh well it is your call. Brooke and Peyton are here. What happened?  
H: Sleep deprivation and dehydration my body ran out of fuel. so i have to stay here for a few days.  
L: I think Nate will know if you aren't in school.  
H: I don't think he will notice?  
L: He will?  
H: Luke I am losing faith and that is something that has never happened before. I don't want to lose him. I love him but I am losing faith and she started to cry. Lucas just held her. The doctor entered.  
H: Is something wrong doctor.  
DR: We ran some tests but sir you will have to step outside.  
H: No I want him to stay.  
Dr: Okay...

On the Next OTH  
The test results  
Another hospital visit and visitor.

Chapter 3 The Hospital

Dr: Ok then Mrs. James Scott you are pregnant.  
H: What? Doctor that is not possible.  
Dr.: So you have not been sexually active lately.  
H: Only one time.  
Dr. Mrs. James Scott that is all it takes. This has obviously come as a shock to you so I will give you time to absorb it and we can talk about it more later. But I must say that you need to start taking care of yourself. For you and your baby.  
H: Ah I will thank you. When that doctor leaves Haley turns to Lucas. You cannot tell Nathan not yet.  
L: Hales he is going to find out you and I both know that.   
H: Yes and I will tell him as soon as I am ready. OK  
L: Lets make a deal. I will give you one week to tell him and if you don't tell him by then than I will.  
H: Luke this is my life and decision.  
L: I am just looking out for my niece or nephew. Now deal.  
H: Yes deal.

Meanwhile Dan got a call because Haley used the name Scott about his daughter-in-law being in the hospital and he went to the hospital and bribed the receptionist to tell him what was going on with her.

The doctors sent Haley home on Sunday night and she was back in school on Monday so Nathan had no idea she was in the hospital everyone kept it hush hush. Even Brooke and Peyton did. Only Lucas and Dan knew Haley was pregnant. She was taking care of herself again.

Nathan walks up to Lucas on Thursday.  
N: I have made my decision and I plan to make my marriage work but I don't want to tell Haley until tomorrow after the game. So don't tell her.  
L: Good now don't hurt her again.  
N: I won't

Haley tells Lucas that she is going to tell Nathan on Friday.

Friday night before the game.  
N: Hey can you come over to Haley and Brooke's apartment with me tonight I want to talk to Haley and I need you to distract Brooke.  
L: Sure

After the game Haley wasn't feeling good so she didn't wait for Nathan to tell him about the baby. Brooke was suppose to tell Luke where she went. Dan followed her home. He knocked on her door.  
H opening the door: What do you want?  
D: Is that how you greet your father in law or should I say the grandfather of your child? Or is it Chris's?  
H: Leave Dan leave me and my child alone.  
D: I will if you come out and talk to me. I won't bother you again.  
H: Why should I believe you?  
D: It is either that or I stand out here and bug you all night.  
H shutting the door and stepping outside: Okay what do you want?  
Dan grabs her arm: Ok one you are going to leave my son alone and two their is no way in hell you are going to ruin his life by having that baby. And he pushed her down the stairs. What he didn't expect was his sons to be at the bottom of the stairs. He figured they would shower after the game. They didn't want to.  
H: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH as she falls down the stairs. And goes into unconscious.  
Luke and Nathan run up to her: Haley wake up Luke call 911  
Luke calls 911. Nathan looks up at his father: If anything happens to her you will pay I promise you that. Dan leaves and the boys don't try to stop him, they are to worried about Haley. Brooke goes to get a towel to put under her head.  
When the ambulance arrives.  
EMT: What happened?  
N: My wife was pushed down the stairs. She hasn't woken up please help her.  
L: She was in the hospital a week ago for dehydration and insomnia and he says looking at Nathan she is four weeks pregnant.  
EMT: Thanks we are going to the hospital now and they drive off  
Nathan looks at Lucas: I got to get to the hospital. In the car. Did I hear you right? Why didn't anyone tell me she was in the hospital and why the hell didn't you tell me she was pregnant?  
L: She wanted to tell you but she had to get over the shock first and she didn't want us to tell you she was in the hospital.  
N: Who knows about the pregnancy?  
L: Just Haley and me she wanted to tell the others after she told you.  
N: Why did she tell you?  
L: I was with her when she found out. When the doctor told her. Right before that she told me she was losing faith in you two and that helped restore it I guess. Listen I hate to bring this up now but we have to do something about Dan and I am wondering if he somehow found out she was pregnant?  
N: I don't think Dan would kill an innocent child. It is his grandchild.  
L: Yes but does he know that. Chris left town a week ago. And he would do anything to keep you two apart.  
Nathan thinks for a while: You are right he had to have know. And I will make him pay.  
L: We both will.

At the hospital.  
N: We are looking for the doctor who is treating Haley Scott I am her husband.  
Dr: I am the doctor.  
N: How is she? And the baby?  
Dr: We need to talk.

On the next OTH  
Decision time  
Father VS. Sons  
Friend revelations

Chapter 4 Decision time.

Authors Note: I Don't know much about the medical field so I am just making it up. I hate Dan. And always remember this is a Naley fic so be patient.

Dr: We need to talk.  
Nathan: Ok what is it will they be okay.  
Dr: Both mother and child are stable now...  
N Interrupting: Good then I can see them. What room are they in.  
Lucas: What is wrong doctor?  
Dr: As I was saying they are stable but Mrs. Scott has not regained conscience yet and that worries me. The baby is okay for now but I afraid your wife is in a coma. Wait before you say anything let me finish. He said when he saw Nathan was about to interrupt again. She took a hard fall down the stairs and hit her head and there is swelling in the brain. If the swelling goes down she should wake up.  
N: And if it doesn't?  
Dr: Then as her husband you have to decide if you want to keep her on life support or not.  
N: What about the baby?  
Dr: Well we can keep the baby growing with nutrients through IV's in your wife's body and then in 8 months do a cesarean section and take out the baby. But if your wife doesn't wake up within the next week and you decide to take her off life support then your child won't survive either. I will give you time to think this over. You don't have to make any decisions yet. He starts to leave.  
N: Wait doctor don't leave yet. I have made my decision.  
Dr: Already. Are you sure you don't want to think about it?  
N: I am sure. First under no circumstances is anyone allowed in Haley's room except for the people on a list I will give you. Second Haley will be kept on life support if she doesn't wake up until our I say she should be taken off which will be never.  
Dr: Mr. Scott...  
N: Don't ever call me that again my name is Nathan got it.  
Dr: yes now Nathan Keeping your wife on life support is going to be very costly and I am not sure that your insurance will cover it all.  
Nathan just smiles: I don't have insurance but my family will be paying for all the hospital bills.  
Dr: Ok then if you would like to see your wife she is in room 412.  
N: Thank you I will go in their in a minuet and do you have a pen and paper?  
Dr: At the front desk their is one.  
N: Whom do I leave the list with?  
Dr: At the front desk.  
N: Doctor I know who pushed my wife and it is being handled. But until the arrangements are finalized I would like two guards outside her door to monitor who goes in ok.  
Dr: For the moment I can have security watch but only for two days then you have to get your own security.  
N: That is fine. Thank again doctor.

When all of this was going on Brooke called Peyton, Karen, and Deb and told them to came to the hospital.  
Karen: What happened are the boys ok?  
Brooke: Yes they are fine Nathan, Lucas and I were walking to the apartment after the game to talk to Haley and we saw Dan push her down the stairs. She was knocked unconscious and hasn't woken up on the way over her. Nathan and Lucas are talking to the doctor now.  
Deb: Wait Dan did this? Are you sure?  
Nathan walking up behind them: Yes mom we are now I have a list of people who are allowed to see Haley and everyone and Whitley are on it but mom I will take your name off of it unless you promise that in no way will you let Dan convince you to let him come.  
Deb: I swear honey I won't let him. I am so sorry I knew things were getting better between you two.  
N: Yeah well their is more. It turns out Haley is a month pregnant with our child and Luke and I believe that Dan knew about it and that is why he pushed her. Don't you dare try to defend him mom. I am going to make him pay after I see Haley. Luke are you coming?  
L: Yeah and they left.  
Luke turns around oh the baby is fine Hales isn't.  
Deb: I am going to be a grandmother and I am going to kill Dan.  
K: Let the boys handle it. It is their right not ours. As much as we would like to if they need help we will help them.  
B: Haley is pregnant I didn't even know her and Nate slept together.  
P: Don't look at me I know about as much as you.

Nathan and Lucas got half way to the room where Haley was at when Nathan stopped: Wait we can't go in yet. We have things we need to take care of before I see her. He Then got out his cell and called his moms cell.  
Deb picking up: Hey what is it?  
N: I need you to call your judge friend and have him meet Lucas and I in the courthouse. I know it is late but get him their.  
Lucas after Nathan hung up: You want to go now?  
N: Right now. 30 minuets later they left with what they came for. Then they went to Dan's dealership and broke the glass entering the place.

N: Ready.  
L: Yeah there is something you should know first before Dan tries to use it against us. I have HCM and Dan knew and was at one time blackmailing me with the info. I was taking medicine for it but then after the first game I stopped. I just wanted you to know that before we went in.  
N: We will talk about that later.  
Dan stood when he saw his sons. Nathan went over and hit him.  
Dan: Let me explain she was going to destroy your future. she was going to destroy you.  
N: I would hit you again but that is your style violence not mine. I Should give up basketball but my wife wouldn't want that. Oh yeah and our baby lived so you lost that round.  
Dan: I didn't know she was preg... Lucas hit him then turned to Nathan I get at least one hit.  
Nathan handed Dan two blue sheets of paper: The first one is a restraining order keeping you away from Haley, Me, Lucas and Brooke fifty feet and you go to jail and the second one is a time for you to appear in court to discuss how you are going to pay for all of Haley's medical bill plus the civil suit we are filing. We really need a new house for our kids.  
Dan turns to Luke: For your sake I would advise you to tell your brother to back down.  
L: Not a chance.  
N: Oh and Dan we are not your sons mom will be getting that divorce and some of that civil suit money will help pay for the medication that Lucas needs.   
D: My sons you won't get away with any of this.  
N: Watch us. And they left.  
Dan on the phone: I need to see you.

On the ride back to the hospital.  
N: I feel a little better knowing he can't come near us but I wish the restraining order was for our moms too.  
L: He isn't stupid enough to do anything to them.  
N: Like he wasn't with Haley. Listen when we get to the hospital you can see her first but then I want to stay the rest of the night so sorry to sound like an $$ but you have 5 minuets with her.  
L: Ok

On the next OTH:  
Lucas To Hales: Fight  
Nathan to Hales; Don't Leave me  
Trial part 1  
Evidence and Brooke.

The Trial  
Authors Note: I am going to school for Culinary Arts not Law school so I am just making this up. But is you want to know about food just ask me. 

Lucas went in to see Haley first: Hey their. I know you can hear me so I am going to tell it to you straight like I always have. First you have to fight. Fight I don't care how you do it or why but don't give up. Stay with us, you have too much to live for. Surprisingly enough Nathan and I are getting along now so you have to see that. He is a good guy for you and I want to apologize for being so hard on you two. It's just that you are the sister I never had and I have always wanted to protect you. I guess at times I was a little overprotective. I wish I could have been their earlier and then Dan would have never had a chance to do this to you. I love you sis. Then Nathan knocked on the door. Luke brother times up. Luke stands up and kisses her forehead. Bye Hales I will see you in the morning.

Now it was Nathan's turn but he just started to cry. Luke turns around: Hey man do you want me to stay with you.  
N: No I will be fine. He goes over and picks up Haley's fragile hand as Luke leaves. I hear we are having a baby. Our very first child I want you to know that I plan to have 5 kids with you. I want a large family but I need you here honey to do it. Please don't leave me. I love you too much. I know I should have told you that sooner and I was going to but I wanted to do it right. I can't live in this world without you. The money doesn't matter, basketball doesn't matter unless I have you their to share it with me. I am going to keep going to school because that is what you would want but I will be here every night that I possibly can. I promise. I love you please come back to us. There is a knock at the door.  
Nurse: Sir visiting hours are over you will have to leave now.  
N: You don't understand I am staying here with my wife and child.  
Nur: Sir I am sorry but policy states that...  
N: I don't care what the policy says I am not leaving her here in a cold hospital room. Now please leave.  
Nur: Sir If you don't leave I am going to have to call sec...  
Deb interrupts: Excuse me I would like you to give me five minuets and then if I can't find a way for my son to stay with his wife he will leave.  
N: No I...  
Deb interrupting: Shh Is that acceptable.  
Nur: Five minuets.  
Deb: Thank you. Then the nurse left.  
N: I am not leaving her.  
Deb: I didn't think you would.  
N: Then how are you...  
Deb interrupting: I never told you that the CEO of this hospital is a very good friend of mine. Let me just make a phone call. Five minuets later. Their he is calling the front desk as we speak to tell them you have the right to stay here 24/7 if you like.   
N: Why are you doing this?  
Deb: Because I love you and I have wronged you in so many ways. I am almost as bad as you father for allowing it to continue for as long as it has. I didn't really understand the bond between you and Haley probably because I have never had it myself with anyone. I know I can't undo what I did in the past but I can start making things right right now. So I wanted to come and say goodnight and she kissed him on the cheek. Luke told me about court so I will see you tomorrow. Bye.  
N: Bye mom. And mom?  
Deb: Yes Nathan?  
N: I love you too.  
Deb: Goodnight Nathan.  
N: Goodnight.  
When she left Nathan pulled down the covers and crawled into bed with his wife and slept better than he had in the last year.

The next day everyone including Dan arrived at the courthouse.  
Bailiff: Would everyone rise? The honorable judge Henry presiding.  
Judge: Be seated. Lets get started. The plaintiff first.  
Lawyer 1: Your honor my client's wife is lying in a hospital bed in a coma pregnant with their first child because the defendant pushed her down the stairs. My clients are only asking the defendant to pay for all the medical bills and 2.5 million in a civil suit. Both the plaintiff and his friend and brother were at the scene when it happened and can all vouch for the crime.  
Lawyer 2: Everyone here knows that the these people have a vendetta against my client they will say anything to get him to do what they want they have no real evidence and the only person who really know what happened is in a coma. I ask that the civil suit be dropped and my client not have to pay the medical expenses.  
Judge: Is all your client have against the defendant is their word?  
Lawyer 1: Yes but their are three of them and only one of him.  
Lawyer 2: And they could have got together and planned what to say.  
Judge: Would Mr. Nathan Scott please rise? He stands. I am sorry about your wife but unless you have any other proof that your father pushed your wife down the I am going to have to side with the defendant.  
Brooke: There is more evidence.  
Judge: Who are you and what other evidence do you have?  
Br: I have a security tape that shows everything that happened that night. I thought that I heard someone trying to enter our apartment about three weeks ago so I got the camera installed. Here is the tape. She walks up and hands it to them.  
Lawyer 2: I had no knowledge of this before today and I would like to see the tape.  
Lawyer 1: Your honor I had no knowledge of the tape either but i would like to add it into evidence.  
Judge: I would like to see the tape and since neither one of you had prior knowledge of the tape I don't see any reason to deny the tape being entered. I am calling for a 10 minuet recess and when I come out I will have my final decision regarding this issue. But I have one question for Mr. Dan Scott.  
Dan: Yes your honor?  
Judge: Why wouldn't you want to help your daughter-in-law and your grandchild?  
Dan: Because in my mind they aren't part of the family and never will be. Miss James is only... Nathan goes over and jumps Dan  
N: You son of a bch. She is my wife. I love her. He hits her over and over until the bailiffs pull him off.  
Judge: Order in the court, lawyer control your clients. Recess 10 minuets nobody leaves this room. And he leaves.  
L: Nate are you okay?  
N: I want to kill him.  
L: Well don't otherwise you will end up in jail and how will you take care of you family.  
N: I know I won't do anything that stupid. What will the judge decide?  
L: I didn't know there was a tape. I think that seals the deal.  
N: I wish I were with her.  
L: Soon you can be.  
And they waited.  
15 Minuets later.  
Bailiff: All rise the honorable judge Henry pre...  
Judge: Sit down. This case disturbs me mainly because it is all about family. I saw the tape and I sent it to the DA so if anyone else want to see it then they can get it from them. Would the defendant please rise. I am appalled by your behavior and I am siding with the plaintiff on all counts you will play for all the medical bills that arise from the time Mrs. James Scott entered the hospital until the time she and her child leave the hospital. You will also be hand over 2.5 million in the civil suit filed. I don't care how but it will be handed over. I also recommended that the DA charge the defendant with attempted murder of Mrs. James Scott and if she does not survive you will be charged with muder. As much as I would like to charge you for attempted murder of fetus but that baby is not old enough for me to charge. we are adjourned. He leaves.  
L: Well two battles won.  
N: Yeah and 1000 more to go. I am going to go to school and get as caught up as I can then to the hospital and to bed.  
L: I will tell Whitley that you are at the hospital and I will stop by after practice.

Lawyer 2: We had better prepare for court.  
Dan: I want a better Lawyer.   
Lawyer 2: That is your decision. Bye.  
Officer: Dan Scott you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Mrs. Haley James Scott you have the right to remain silent ...

At the hospital. Eight hours later.  
Nathan by Haley's side. We won another battle now please wake up so we can celebrate. He crawls into bed and falls asleep instantly.

On the next OTH  
Brooke visits  
A week passes does Haley wake up?  
Whitley gives Nathan advice.  
And more.

Chapter 6 Light at the end of the tunnel.  
Authors note: Sorry it took so long to UD finals this week. Oh and it may be to soon to tell but I am doing it now anyway. Haley is Two Months pregnant.

Brooke skipped school the next day to talk to Haley. She really didn't want to be in their with Nathan and unless he was at school or in basketball he was at the hospital. Peyton told her that she saw that he was falling apart and Brooke was already trying to keep Lucas together although she didn't think she was doing much good. She could watch what Nathan was going through.  
Brooke: Hey Haley sorry I haven't come by this is hard for me. I am trying to hold Lucas together but it isn't working and their is no one here to hold Nathan together. Deb tries but well you know how that is working. We need you to wake up. The doctors say if you don't wake up by Friday then the chances that you will wake up will be slim to none. Please wake up. You know when I thought I was pregnant I was so scared. But I Knew that no matter what happened I would have a child that would need me and so do you now. So fight for him or her. And fight for Nathan because he loves you so much. I have to go back to school now. I will be back. With that she left.

Friday came and still no change. Everyone was waiting in the room for the doctor to tell them what was going on.  
Doctor entering everyone stands: Well I am sorry to say their has been no change. Nathan you told me before that if there wasn't a change you would still want your wife to be on life support right.  
N: Yes.  
Doc: Ok than that is what we will do. Monday I am doing an ultra sound of your baby if you want to be here for that.  
N: I will. What time?  
Doc: 3:30 ok? And Nathan try to take care of yourself you don't look so good.  
N: Yeah. Then the doctor left.  
Deb Going up to her son: She will wake up just give her time.  
N: Mom I need her now. Not in an hour not in a year now. I have to go get ready for the game tonight. Lucas you coming?  
L: yeah. When they were out in the hall. Hey Nathan I know now is not the best time to ask you this but I am going to anyway.  
N: What is it?  
L: I want you to make me a promise.  
N: What promise?  
L: Promise me you won't give up on Haley. Because I can't fight for her alone.  
N: I am trying but it is so hard. It hurts to breath knowing she is here. Knowing that she might have our child and never see... we have to get to the gym.  
Luke promised himself that he would not let Nathan lose hope.

Meanwhile back in the waiting room Deb was in tears and Karen was trying to console her.  
Deb: I don't even know how to help my son. I never liked that he got married so young and I have had my issues with Haley but if she doesn't wake up I know I will lose my son.  
K: Haley is a fighter just wait and see. She said as she hugged her.

Peyton: Nathan doesn't look so good. He once told me whenever he needed to go to someone he could go to Haley but now who can he go to? I am worried about him.  
Brooke: I am worried about both him and Lucas. Luke is trying to be strong for Nathan but he is losing his best friend and I don't know how to help.  
P: Yes you do. Just do what your heart tells you.  
B: I will try. Now lets go to the gym.

That night for the first time the Ravens lost by over 15 points but the real problem was with Nathan he only scored 2 baskets. Whitley noticed him acting strangely beforehand but now decided it was time to talk to him.  
W: Nathan could you come in my office he said after the game.  
N: I have to go to the hos...  
W interrupting: It will only take a minuet. When Nathan was inside. Now what is wrong with you?  
N: Are you kidding me? You don't know? Oh I don't know maybe it is that my wife is in a coma. Or maybe it is that I might end up being widowed at the age of 18 or that I might have to raise my child by myself or that the last words I ever said to my wife hurt her more than I could even imagine. I don't know why do you think my game is off. He got up to leave.  
W: Sit. Nathan wanted to leave but he sat. Now you listen here. It may take a week or even a year but Haley will wake up and when she does she will need you more than ever. And don't you think that Haley knows you love her. Sure you probably said something really stupid to her but that is in the past and you can't change it so you should dwell on it. Now I was surprised that you two got married and I didn't think that it was the smartest thing to do but you did it for all the right reasons. And you two have overcome everything else so you will this too. But that baby if Haley decides to wake up after he or she is born will need a strong healthy dad and right now you don't look like either so get better. And I don't give two craps about your game or how many points you score. You and Lucas are like sons to me and I just wand you to heal. Enough said now leave and think about what I just said.  
N pauses then says: I will coach and he leaves.

Luke is waiting for him when he comes out: What was that about.  
N looks back at his mentor and coach: He was just helping me see the light. I haven't eaten in three days do you want to go eat bad hospital cafeteria food.  
L: Sounds good and they left.

On Monday At three thirty pm Nathan watch the doctor put gel of Haley's stomach. Then they looked at the sonogram.  
Doc: well I can't believe it.  
N: What is something wrong? He asks worriedly.  
Doc: Oh no not at all let me check something. He listens to the baby's heart monitor. Then tell the nurse something.  
N: Tell me what the hell is going on with my family?  
The doctor looks over: Congratulations dad twins.  
N: What!

On the Next OTH:  
Good new spreads fast.  
Dans trial date # 2  
And more.

Chapter 7 News

N: What do you mean twins?  
Doc: Your wife is having tw...  
Nathan interrupting: Yeah I get that but wow this is a lot to take in.  
Doc: I can imagine it is. I will give you some time to absorb the news.  
N: Thank you doctor. Oh and doctor will the babies be okay.  
Doc: Yes we have doubled the amount of vitamins and nutrients we are giving your wife now. Other than that there is nothing week can do until six months from now.  
N: All right thanks again.  
Doc: It is always a pleasure to bring so good news in times like these. Then he left. Nathan kneeled by Haley: Did you here that honey we are having twins so now we you have to wake up because you and I both know I can't handle two children. I don't even know if I can handle one. There was a knock at the door. Come in.  
Luke, Brooke and Peyton walked in: Hey Luke said any change?  
N: Yeah we are having twins.  
B: What wow that is great.  
N: Yeah now if only Haley would wake up so we could celebrate together. She will.  
P: Stay strong.  
N: I am. So did you guys just stop by to see Haley?  
L: Well I went over to your apartment and you haven't gone through your mail so I did. Nothing much their just bills that I sent to your lawyer to make sure Dan pays them and then I found a paper saying that the sentencing for Dan is tomorrow so I thought I would tell you.  
N: Yeah my lawyer came by here and told me last Wednesday I have to be there in case the judge wants to here from someone. I just want to ignore it. But I won't. So are you all coming tomorrow.  
L: Yeah we wouldn't miss it.  
N: Hey Peyton?  
P: Yes  
N: Can you call my mom and give her the good news I need to get some sleep.  
P: Nathan it is only 4:30 pm.  
N: I know I am just really tired.  
P: All right I will tell her.  
N: Thanks do you guys want to sit with her.  
L: No we have to get going but we will see you at the courthouse tomorrow. They all hugged and congratulated him again before they left.  
After they left Nathan went to take care of some business.   
Bal: Scott you have a visitor.  
Dan thinking what does my lawyer want now he hasn't helped me out at all so far?  
He was surprised by who he saw waiting for him. Hello Nathan.  
N: Sit down. Dan sat. Tomorrow is the day they decide how long you stay here. My lawyer says they are going for the max of 10 years. And they can add Murder if I ever decide to take my wife off life support. Oh and our child you tried to kill actually turns out to be children as in twins. They are both healthy by the way. Haley will wake up and I will make sure to send you plenty of photos of our happy life together. I want to also thank you for the 2.5 million and the medical bills you have so graciously offered to pay. That is all I came to say. I will see you tomorrow.  
D: Wait I have one serious question to ask you.  
Nathan really wanted to leave but curiosity got the best of him: What  
D: How do you know those children are yours? Chris was in town during the time Haley got pregnant.  
Nathan kept his cool because of the guards: Well one reasons I know they are mine is because Haley would never have sex with Chris and two ... Then he gave a great description of the night him and Haley spent together. The night she got pregnant. Do you want any more details? By now he knew Dan was mad.  
Dan just got up and left.  
When Nathan got back to the hospital it was about seven and he didn't expect to find his mom their.  
Deb: Peyton called and told me she said hugging her son. I am so happy for you. But where were you? I have been here for two hours.  
N: I went to visit Dan in jail.  
Deb: Oh Nate I am sorry. What happened?  
Nathan smiled: Exactly what I wanted to happen and that is all I am going to say. He says remembering the look on Dans face as he told him in vivid detail the night Haley got pregnant.  
Deb: Ok I won't ask any more questions about that. But I have been thinking while you were gone. I want you sometime when you are here to design a house for you Haley and the children and Karen and I will get people to make by the time your kids are born and Haley wakes up. You don't have to answer now just think about it.  
N: I will think about it mom.  
Deb: Okay I have to go home. I love you. She said as she was leaving.  
N: Love you too. When she was gone he crawled into the hospital bed with his while, laid a protective arm around his kids and slept.

Tuesday was a long day. But a good day. The Dan Scott defense team tried to say that He had never done anything else violent before that night and he just snapped but he was getting better. Unfortunately for them the judge watched that Karen Roe campaign add and saw that he was violent so they were caught in a lie. Nathan didn't have to speak. The judge decided that Dan would get the maximum of 10 years with 3 year probation. Nathan was satisfied with that.

On the next OTH  
Nathan gives Deb his answer.  
They find out the sex of the children  
Haley gives birth ( I am speeding up the story timeline)  
And more

PS I need help with first and middle names for children  
Any other input is greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter8

Chapter 8

Sorry it took so long to UD I had finals. Remember Nathan is rich.

The next day Nathan went to the Rivercourt to think. When he got their he saw that Lucas was shooting hoops.  
N: Are you sure you should be doing that in your condition?  
L: It isn't that hard on my heart just shooting a ball.  
N: OK just don't let anything happen to you I kind of can't afford to lose you.  
L: Don't worry brother I will be fine. What are you doing here? I thought you would be at the hospital with Haley.  
N: Yeah I just left for a little bit. I need to think. Can I ask you something?  
L: Sure shoot.  
N: My mom wants me to design a house for Haley, the kids and I and then your mom and her will get people to make it by the time Hales wakes up and the kids are born.  
L: Ok so what is the problem?  
N: This is going to sound stupid but I don't want her to do this out of pity. And what if I design a house and Haley hates it.  
L: Nathan first of all your mom isn't doing it out of pity she is doing it out of love and regret. And she is also doing it for her son, grandchildren, and even daughter-in-law. And Haley will love what you design.  
N: Thanks Luke I have to go talk to my mother and get back to the hospital.

At Karen's Cafe  
Nathan walked in and found his mom and Karen at the counter: Hey mom, hi Karen.  
K and Deb: Hi what brings you here? Any news on Haley?  
N: No news. I stopped by to tell you that I will have a design for the house by next week. So you can get started on the house. I have to go to the hospital. Bye. Thank you.  
Deb: Your welcome.

One week later.  
Deb and Karen come over to the hospital because Nathan called them.  
N: Hi mom, Karen. I have the plans for the house. Here they are. But I would like to have one room turned into a room where Haley can work and record her music.

House plans/URL

http/ weeks later.

N: Well doctor how are my children?  
Doc: They are fine would you like to know the sex of the children?  
N: No I will wait until they are born.  
Doc: Fine with me.

7 Months later.  
Nathan is pacing back and forth outside Haley's room. Lucas is with him. Brooke, Peyton, Karen and Deb are in the waiting room.  
L: Nathan everything is going to be fine.  
N: You don't know that. Something could go wrong. Did you get to see the house?  
L: Yes and it is gorgeous. Haley will love it. Not because it is huge but because you designed it.  
N: I can't believe my mom won't let me see it. Listen I have to think about all the Possibilities right now and if my children are ok I need to go home with them when they leave but I don' t ant to leave Haley if she doesn't wake up. Can you just stay with her some of the time.  
L: Sure I will stay with her.  
Doc: we are ready. Are you coming dad?  
Lucas and Nathan hugged. Then Lucas went to wait in the waiting room.

In the OR they had both babies out within 30 minuets.  
N: Well what do I have.  
D: Congratulations you have a boy and a girl.  
N: A boy and a girl wow. Are they ok?  
Nur: They are both healthy. The boy is 7 lbs 8 oz and the girl is 6 lbs 4 oz.  
N: You here that Hales it is a boy and a girl. Now all you have to do is wake up.  
Doc: Your wife still hasn't woken up do you want to keep her on life support.  
N: I told you before yes. Now I am going to be with my children.  
Nur: Do you have names for them?  
N: Yes Hope Haley Scott and Shawn Lucas Scott.

On the Next and final two chapters  
The family finds out.  
Brothers unite  
Will Haley wake up.  
Epilogue


End file.
